Happy New Year
by Diablo Chica
Summary: Oneshot It's New Year's Eve, snowing, and I'm wrapped in James Potter's cloak. Damn, he smells good... JL


**A/N: Just something to help everyone (including myself) get in that New Year's spirit. I know this has been done six million and ten times but I felt like writing it. Rated for language and smoking (which is BAD! Don't do it! Helped my grandfather's death so please don't smoke for _your_ family!) **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am the fabulous J.K. Rowling. The person that you see in interviews and such is someone I hired because I didn't think people would want to read something written by a 12-year-old. Yep. nods seriously Heh. Not really. I'm a mere fan of the fabulous J.K.**

Lily Evans stayed close to her best friend, Ashley Smith, as they stood outside the castle of Hogwarts, watching a small group of boys huddle together and whisper.They shooktheir heads, wondering about the density of the boys' skulls.

"I wonder when they'll notice that we've been watching them for ten minutes," Ashley remarked.

"Probably never,"Lily commented, smirking. "Those boys are idiots."

"Totally,"her friend said, nodding. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and held them out to her. "Smoke?"

Lily scrunched up her nose and declined. Ashley shrugged and pulled one out for herself. She lit it with her wand and turned her dark brown eyes back to Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"That can't be good for you,"Lily said, eyeing the cigarette.

Ashley took it out of her mouth and said, "I only do it when I'm stressed. Trust me, that doesn't happen often. The rest of the time I keep them with Remus since he wouldn't touch them if his life depended on it. Cigarettes aren't good, I know." She placed the cigarette back in her mouth.

"It's New Year's Eve. There's nothing to be stressed about."Lily twirled about, head tilted back and emerald eyes closed.She suddenly felt a strong pair of hands wrapped around her waist and looked behind her. James grinned at her and removed his hands.

"Hey, ladies," he said as Sirius accepted a cigarette from Ashley.

"Don't touch me, Potter,"Lily said icily.

"Don't be a frigid bitch, Evans," Sirius snapped. "We weren't the ones staring before." He snorted. "Idiots…Right. You're the one who can't keep her voice down."

"Shut _up,"_she said slowly. _What in the bloody hell…?_she thought. _Two seconds ago I was a calm, rational, thinking human being._

"So what are you all doing tonight?" James asked cheerily.

"I know what I _hope_ to be dong," Sirius growled, looking down at Ashley. The blond laughed and walked away after Remus and Peter, deliberately swinging her hips. Sirius followed her, kissing the top of her head when he reached her.

"What about you, Lily?" James asked, turning towardsher and smiling.

"Not hanging out with you, that's for bloody sure,"she snapped, glaring at him.

His smile instantly disappeared. "You know, I'm starting to think Sirius is right. Maybe you are just a frigid bitch." He gave a half-shrug. "Happy New Year anyway, Evans."She noticed that he had returned to using her surname–the first time since October.She pushed the thought out ofher mind and realized that James had walked away towards the half frozen lake. Normally she would have been pleased, but he _never_ just walked away from her–usuallyshe did it to _him._ Don't get me wrong, she was glad thatshe was going to have some alone time. But it was odd seeing him just walk away.

She shook her head and snowflakes fell from her red hair.She stuck her tongue out and caught a snowflake on it, just like when she was a little girl.She smiled to herself and headed towards a tree to sit underneath it, out of the snow.

It grew later and colder. By now she knew it had to be past eleven o'clock.She had been sitting outside for three hours, hardly moving.She didn't even feel the cold anymore; despite the fact her clothes were meant for going outside for about an hour instead of three.

Lily heard footsteps, but didn't bother to look up.She figured it was some couple looking for a private place to snog. However, one set of sneakers stopped byher outstretched legs and she looked up–into the hazel eyes of James Potter. They were warm behind his glasses and she found herself…wanting him? No. The snow was messing with her head.

"Hey," he said in a low voice. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Normally I would, but right now I don't,"she sighed. He sat down on her left and they lapsed into a long silence.

"Didn't see you inside so I figured you were still out here. Since you don't seem to want to move, here." He took his cloak off and wrapped around her shoulders the best he could sinceshe still had her back against the tree.

"Thanks,"she stammered, surprised. She shifted and wrapped the cloak around herself better. It was so warm, and it smelled almost spicy. Whatever cologne he used, it smelled really good. "You're going to freeze,"Lily remarked.

James shrugged nonchalantly, but she saw him shiver slightly. He was wearing only a thin sweater and jeans, the git.She hesitated, and leaned against him.She might not like him too much but she wasn't going to let him freeze after he gave her his cloak.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and put his chin on the top of her head. Somehow it felt right, leaning against him like this.They didn't have to move an inch to be comfortable.They sort of molded together.

_It's New Year's Eve, snowing, and I'm wrapped in James Potter's cloak.This would be romantic if I was with someone, anyone else. But this has its own level of romance...What am I thinking?! The cold must be getting to me.That and James's cologne. Damn, he smells good…_

Lilypulled away from him and handed his cloak back.She got to her feet and walked away without another word. There was _no_ way she was going to fall for him. In her mind, he deserved someone better than her, no matter what he thought.She would never be able to keep him happy.

She had only gone about ten feet when she heard him following her. "Potter, please don't do this,"she said just loudly for him to hear her.

James was suddenly in front of her. "Do what? Try to figure out why you keep confusing me? Lily, all I've been trying to do this year is be your friend, because I figure that's as close as I'm going to get. And every time I'm around you I start to feel nervous and excited at the same time and it's really freaking me out because I don't like not being sure of myself and right now I feel ten times more nervous than usual because you look so damn gorgeous with snowflakes in your hair and I really don't like the way you're looking at me because I feel like a complete idiot." He took a deep breath andshe blinked.

"Er…Okay…"she said slowly, trying to sort out what he just said.Lily was just as confused as him and his huge eyes staring into hers were helping any.

"What is the one thing people most want for New Year's?" he asked suddenly.

"To start over."

"Exactly." He took a step closer to her, eyes gleaming. "Everyone just wants to start over fresh. New year, new chance. Easy as that. But most of them try at the beginning and then give up. I'm telling you now, Lily." His face was way too close now. "I never give up." James brushed his lips against her cheek and took a step back. "Never."

"I have to go," she whispered, her voice hoarse. She brushed past him and tried again to walk away. His voice stopped her.

"I know why you're running."

She stopped where she was, but didn't turn around.

"You're afraid," he continued, watching her heaving shoulders. "You're scared that you'll fall for me and I'll dump you. You're afraid because I could play your emotions and then leave you for someone prettier than you. And you don't believe me when I tell you that _you_ are the one with the power right now, Lily, because I love you. I have for four fricking years. But you don't know what power you have over me so you choose not to believe it."

Lily continued to cry silently. He was right. About it all. His strong arms wrapped around her, giving her the warmth and sense of protection she sought.

"I'll never let you go," he whispered in her ear. And she believed him.

"Happy New Year, James," Lily whispered, turning to kiss him.

"Happy New Year," James whispered back, pressing his lips against hers.

**A/N: Well, this was rather crappy. Not feeling myself today; sorry. Check out my other fic, The Perfect Plot,and reviewthis and thatplease! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Happy holidays! And remember, if you're going to a New Year's party, have a designated driver and drive safely.**


End file.
